Ganko's Homework Assignment
by Pink Yuki
Summary: Ganko is having trouble writing an essay titled 'My Family'


# Ganko's Homework Assignment

Standard disclaimer applied. All characters are properties of Anzai Nobuyuki sensei. I don't claim any of them. 

Pink Yuki

**********************************************************************

A soft knock on the door diverted Koganei's attention from his 5000 pieces puzzle. _Who would that be? Everyone should be out on their missions tonight…_"Come in!" He yelled while putting the pieces away.

"Koganei." A little blonde girl walked into his room and quickly threw herself at Koganei; her face was red with tears streaming down.

"What's wrong, Ganko? Nightmare?" Being the second youngest in the Uruha mansion, Koganei loved to play the big brother role in front of the little girl. "Sheesh. Don't cry. Tell me what's wrong."

"Homework." Ganko sobbed in Koganei's arms. "I can't finish my homework."

"Homework?" Koganei looked at her dumbfounded. _For Christ's sake, it's just homework…_

"I cannot write the essay Katori sensei wants."

"Why not?"

"Because…because…" Ganko started sobbing again. "Because the title is 'My family'."

Even Koganei frowned. "I hate that title…" He murmured to himself but brightened up in a second. "Ganko, I will help you ok? So don't cry now."

Ganko smiled through her tears and sat down with Koganei at the desk.

**********

**MY FAMILY **

By: Morikawa GankoClass 1-A

My parents died when I was very young. Too young for me to remember what it was like to sit on my father's shoulder or listen to my mother's bedtime stories. I lived in the orphanage for a while before Mori Kurei, the son of the famous politician Mori Kouran, adopted me.

**********

"Is this okay?" Ganko looked nervously towards the fanged one. "Or should I not have put Kurei's name down?"

"Well, it was stated in your school records anyway, so it doesn't matter. Just don't mention what he does for a living." Koganei looked at Ganko's childish writing and smiled. "Go on."

**********

Kurei-san brought me to this huge mansion and introduced me to his assistants. We all live together. There are more than twenty of us living here with Kurei-san. I am the youngest resident in the Uruha mansion. Kurei-san is like a father to me. He plays Barbie with me when he comes back from work.

Raiha-san is a kendo teacher. He has purple hair and his students like him very much. He taught me how to use a sword before, but I am not very good at it. He is a very patient and he said I am too young to start kendo, but one day he will teach me. Raiha-san has a very cute smile.

Neon-san is a musician. She plays the flute very well, but she doesn't teach me how to play it. She is very pretty and has bright red hair. I want to be like her when I am older. Neon-san has two sisters, Aki-san and Miki-san, who also live in the mansion. Aki-san and Miki-san are high school students. They are like sisters to me too.

Joker-san is a stand up comedian. He wears funny clothes all the time. He is from Osaka and has a Kansai accent. He always shows his fangs when he smiles. He is really nice to me but he teases Neon-san all the time. Neon-san doesn't like him. She says he is a clown.

**********

"I think it is fine by far." Koganei commented like a teacher. "You only need to write a page right? Add a person or two then you can conclude the essay."

"That's good." Ganko let out a sigh of relief as the anki wielder flashed his fanged grin.

"Hey, I didn't know Kurei plays Barbie with you?" Koganei asked curiously.

"It's to practice my Kata Kugutsu. Baka!" Ganko turned and smiled.

**********

Koganei-kun started junior high this year. He lives next door to me. He is very good at puzzles and he often gets praises from other people about his quick mind. He helps me when I have troubles with my homework. He has spiky hair and he has the same fanged grin as Joker. He is my best friend in the house. I always go to him when I feel depressed.

There are many interesting people in the house. For example, Mokuren-san is a PhD in botanical sciences and he always stays in his green house. Noroi-san has a mask on all the time and he likes to go to the gym a lot. He says he wants the strongest body in the world. Tsukishiro-san is very good looking and he looks into the mirror a lot. 

Even though I have lost my parents very early on in my life, I have a big family now. Kurei bought me a doll that looks exactly like my mother, and I named it Reiran, after my mother. Everyone here is very nice and they all have their special talents. I like my family very much.

(End of essay)

**********

Two days later, Koganei was sitting in on his bed reading the latest puzzle catalog when he heard the door flung open.

"Koganei!" Ganko's voice was pure panic. "Oh God! Koganei, what should I do now?" She jumped onto the bed and sobbed in the startled boy's arms.

"What's wrong now? Another homework assignment?" Koganei petted the blonde girls head.

"No." Ganko looked up at Koganei, her tears were falling like a waterfall. "This." She handed over a piece of paper.

"You got an A! That's very good!" Koganei looked at the essay he helped her with two days ago and looked up in confusion.

"Read the back… Kurei is going to kill me now…"Ganko cried.

"Sheesh… don't cry." Koganei turned the paper over and read, "Impressive essay! Ganko-chan you have expressed your admiration to your new family very well. I was touched by how your new father adopted you and takes care of you. I am very interested in meeting your family in person. I would like to schedule a visit to your residence, so can you kindly inform your father? Katori Aiko." 


End file.
